The subject invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically transplanting, under computer control, plant seedlings from trays having individual seedling compartments of a first size and/or array pattern, to trays having individual seedling compartments of another size and/or array pattern. The most common application of the method and apparatus of the present invention will probably be to transplant seedlings from trays with relatively small compartments in which they were placed at the plant-germination stage to trays with relatively larger compartments when the seedlings have reached an appropriate size for marketing.
Oki, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,003 discloses a machine for depositing and shaping soil in a relatively large tapered container, wherein the soil-shaping operation is such as to define a cavity which conforms to and is thus adapted to receive the tapered "ball" or root pack of a growing plant which to that point has been nurtured in a smaller container or pot. The patent describes automated progressive means for filling and shaping the soil in a production line of the relatively large containers.
Qvarnstrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,549 discloses a method and apparatus for mass growing of seedlings in a controlled atmosphere, for later transplanting into a permanent site, e.g., for reforestation. Seeds are germinated into seedlings in a growth medium arranged in trays having individual compartment recesses or pots, joined together to form a seedling unit. The patent addresses the problem of automatically scanning a seedling unit to identify those recesses wherein the seedlings are dead or the inserted seeds have not germinated. Those recess locations that have been thus identified are automatically emptied and are filled with a germinated seedling along with the required growth medium.
Turunen U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,827 discloses a method and device for feeding plant cells to a planting device in a planting machine. The plant cells are in the form of a cell sheet arranged as a plurality of interconnected narrow unified lines. The patent describes means to separate successive unified lines and to separate individual cells from the separated unified lines, all to provide an orderly flow of separated cells to the planting device.
Boucher U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,986 discloses an automatic plant pot-filling machine which includes automatic mechanical means for manipulating the pots, transporting the pots, filling the pots with earth, and placing grains, saplings, young seeds, or the like into the earth fill.
Lortz, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,370 discloses apparatus for potting plant seeds and seedlings, wherein the pots are of peat moss or analogous material. The pots are progressively advanced by conveyor mechanism to a succession of stations along the path of conveyor travel. At each station, a different operation is performed, contributing to completed assembly of individually potted and watered plant elements. When seedlings are to be thus potted, a soil-dibbling operation is performed at one of the stations, prior to seedling transplanation into the thus-prepared potted soil.